


Ice Skating and Mistletoe

by sweettears90



Series: Alex/Hank Series [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas traditions, F/M, Ice Skating, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m starting a new tradition just for us. Ice skating and mistletoe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days, I will finish the two other Hank/Alex sex scenes that I've started but am too awkward to finish. Eventually...  
> Instead, you'll just have to make do with some more fluff. 
> 
> This has not been proof-read, so please let me know if you spot any errors so that I might fix them!

“I find it rather hard to believe that you’re some three-hundred year old alien and you’ve never gone ice skating before.”

“Skate rinks weren’t exactly common on Mars,” Hank replied absently as he read over a file. 

“Come on, please? Kara and I go skating every Christmas.”

“Then why can’t you go with your sister and stop bothering me?”

“Because I’m trying to include you in the things that I enjoy doing. And this includes silly little holiday traditions. Just one hour, please?”

He rolled his eyes slightly but couldn’t help his smirk. “Fine. One hour.” He pushed the folder that lay close to Alex closer to her. “I do believe that I gave you some files to look over, Danvers.”

“Yes, yes you did,” Alex said as she took the folder and stood up quickly. “I’ll look into this right away.”

* * *

Hank stepped tentatively onto the ice, grateful for Alex’s never-wavering hold of his hand as his feet almost shot out from under him. “We’re just going to take it nice and slow,” Alex said as she started to skate backwards to guide him. “Don’t think too much about it. Just put one foot in front of the other, and pretend like you’re walking.”

“This is completely absurd. I don’t know why people do this,” Hank complained as they inched along. 

“Because it’s fun!” Alex said with a huge smile on her face.

“I don’t know how anybody could possibly find this fun. I’m about two seconds from falling onto my face.”

“It just takes some getting used to. But once you get the basics down, then you’ll be doing spins and everything! Look!” Alex pointed to a little girl dressed in all pink who did a toe jump and then started to slide backwards on one skate. 

“I’m being shown-up by a five year old in a tutu,” Hank deadpanned. 

“Just one lap around the rink and then you can go return your skates,” Alex said. 

“Fine,” Hank agreed rather reluctantly. At least Alex could never say that he hadn’t tried. 

As they went along, Hank had to admit that the motions were becoming a tiny bit easier for him. He wouldn’t exactly be doing jumps anytime soon, but he no longer felt as if he was two seconds away from falling. 

Soon, they’d reached the point from where they’d started from. Alex looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to do something. “It’s… sort of nice, I suppose,” he said with some hesitation. “Once I got used to it. Meditative, almost.”

“Let’s take another couple of laps and then grab some hot chocolate.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He allowed Alex to pull him out into the flow of the skaters again. This time, she wasn’t skating in front of him to hold both his hands, but rather, at his side, gently holding his hand, her fingers laced with his. 

He had to admit that this was a very nice date idea. 

* * *

They skated for another couple of hours before they took their skates off and went to get some hot chocolate from the food vendor. With their hot chocolate in hand, they went to sit down at a table away from the other people in the area at the moment. 

Alex fiddled with her phone for a moment, but Hank didn’t mind. She normally gave him her full attention when they were together, so he knew that it was probably important. 

She finally slid her phone across to him. There was a picture of some mistletoe on the screen. “Please tell me that you know what this is,” she said.

He gave her an annoyed look. “Just because I’m from Mars doesn’t mean that I don’t know what mistletoe is, or its cultural relevance,” he said dryly. 

Alex picked her phone up and held it above Hank’s head. Then she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

“Please don’t tell me that you kiss Kara like that as part of a Christmas tradition,” he asked with some alarm. 

“No, of course not. I’m starting a new tradition just for us. Ice skating and mistletoe.”

“Hm, I like it,” he said with a faint smile. He held Alex’s wrist up above their heads again and kissed her this time. “I like it a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and/or a review!


End file.
